Baby Alice
by Mamma Russia
Summary: Then the devastating thought struck. Alice was now the only child in Underland. The only child to survive. That's the day that I vowed to myself I would protect Alice with my life. Underland's Princess Alice. AliceXTarrant later on. Like, well later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fic that I'm basing solely on Alice In Wonderland. I hope it's alright.**

**I'm actually off sick but I have nothing better to do since I've been to every good riddle site that exists and that is what I might start doing just to see how many people can get it. In fact, I will start with the impossible one!**

**Pairing: AliceXTarrant**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**White Queen's P.O.V**** 4th of August 1846**

Everything was good. Underland was safe, everything was in bloom and the children were laughing. A sad smile made it's way across my face. I was what they call infertile. So even if I ever found someone to love, I could never have children of my own. Children were the only beings that aged here, adults just didn't.

I was pulled out my thoughts by the Cheshire Cat appearing in front of me, smiling his usual smile.

"Your majesty, I think you should come see this." I raised an eyebrow but followed him on foot.

We had travelled for quite some time before I heard a baby's cry from quite a bit away. My eyes widened slightly and I ran, uncharacteristically, towards the sound. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, my legs felt as if they were on fire, and adrenaline pumped through me. Was the child alright? Why was it there? Did it have a mother or a father? Did Chessur really leave the poor thing alone?! He could have least found someone to look after the child while he came to get me, but I guess it's Chessur, and he's going to do things his way, no matter what I say.

I pushed the last few branches away, not caring that my dress was ruined and my hair was mess. I looked over to see a little bundle of pink blankets. Gently, I moved the blankets away a bit to see a small baby with some blonde curls atop her head. She stopped crying when she saw me and her eyes looked confused and pleading. I saw a letter laying next to the child. After sitting down, I pulled her onto my lap and started reading the letter.

_If you are reading this, you have found my baby._

_I know it's a lot to ask, but please look after my little girl. I cannot look after her as I am very ill and the doctors are saying I'm dying. Her name is Alice. She was born on the 4th of May, 1846. If you can't look after her, please find someone who will._

_Thank you._

_Helen Kingsleigh_

My heart fluttered with joy. This was my chance. I could finally have the little girl I had always wanted. I felt bad for the poor woman. I wondered how this tiny girl got down to Underland, but none of that mattered now. I was now a mother, a mother to this adorable child. I smiled softly at Alice only for her to giggle.

"Pick up the letter for me, won't you Chess?" I said, using both arms to hold Alice even though it would have been just as easy to use only one. I heard Chessur sigh and say something but I wasn't really listening, instead I just starting walking. It took Chessur about two minutes to realize I had left with Alice, cooing her the whole time. She looked over to Chessur only for her to freak out slightly at the giant grin on his face. Alice retreated slightly into the blankets. I know it was a shame but I couldn't stop myself laughing, at the same time, Alice looked up at me with a tiny pout on her face. I found it slightly strange that she seemed to understand a lot of things although she was only three months old.

When we got back to the village near Marmoreal, I saw everyone looking frantically for me. I think it might have been best to tell someone before I left. The first one to spot me was Hatter. He ran quickly to me with a look of worry on his face. I smiled sheepishly and giggled nervously, cuddling the bundle closer to me.

"Your majesty, everyone has been looking for you." Hatter said, a smile now taking over his face once more. I laughed quietly, it sounded almost like I was a child who had run off for the fifth time this week.

"Sorry about that. Chessur told me to go see something, and I'm glad I did." My smile widened slightly at the thought of first seeing Alice. I looked to down see Alice trying to see who I was talking to, but her blankets had wrapped up the side of her face, not allowing her do what she wanted to. "Tarrant, this is Alice." I added to my previous statement. I moved the blanket from her face and let her see what was going on. She smiled up at Tarrant and giggled. He smiled back and started cooing her just like I did.

I sat on my horse and got Tarrant to pass Alice up to me. Today just seemed like my day, but as they say, 'What goes up, must come down,' and that's exactly what happened. I was too wrapped up in Alice to hear anything at first, but then everything seemed to happen at once. First my horse backed up and almost bucked me and Alice off, then I noticed the Jabberwocky destroying the village. Tarrant ran over and stabilized the horse then set us off. I tried to calm the crying Alice while looking for the Hatter. I noticed he wasn't following us and feared the worst.

I quickly pulled the horse to a stop and looked back to the mess. I suddenly realized the crown had fallen off my head and I couldn't see it anywhere. When the fires had died down quite a bit, I saw Tarrant looking around the place. He slowly walked over to the hat lying on the ground that had been burned a bit and placed it on his head. Then the devastating thought struck. Alice was now the only child in Underland. The only child to survive.

That's the day that I vowed to myself I would protect Alice with my life. Underland's Princess Alice.

**Ta-da! How's _that_ for a starting point! Even though it's short, I like it!**

**Over and Out!**

**Caly xxx**

**Riddle for today! I have six answers I'm accepting. Unless you come up with a different one.**

_**Why is a Raven like a writing desk?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! In one day! =D**

**Thank you very much to 'Star Anise' for pointing out something I missed. I seriously didn't notice that. So yeah, thank you. Also, because of that! I would like to say, when I saw Alice In Wonderland, I saw a little girl be killed and saw no more children after that so I just presumed they were all dead. Also, I'm not sure I made it clear that there were children there, they just got killed...once again thank you for pointing that out to me Star Anise. I love when people help me out like that!**

**Okay! I said I have six answers to the riddle but really I forgot one and Star Anise reminded me of it(your doing me wonders today! =D)**

**One, Both can produce flat notes and are NEVAR put backwards (that is, you can't use a desk the wrong way around and 'raven' is 'nevar' spelt backwards, with an 'A' - it's a Lewis Carroll pun).(I know that was your answer Star Anise but I can't be bothered putting it into my own words. I hope no one hates me for that)**

**Two, Because Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both of them.(From here on it gets weird)**

**Three, Because the notes that are noted have not been noted for being musical notes.**

**Four, Because they slop with a flap.**

**Five, They both come with inky quills.**

**Six, Because there is a B in Both and a N in neither and my personal favourite...**

**Seven, Because you can't ride either of them like a bicycle(make of that what you will)**

**Those were my seven, but 'the mischievous pixie' and 'HalfBloodPhoenix' gave me another two. Starting with HalfBloodPhoenix's answer.**

**A1: They both have legs. (you think that might have crossed my mind at some point during the film but for some reason it didn't.)**

**A2: Both are capable of many journeys.**

**The logic to that: Ravens migrate and travel frequently, and a writing desk can be used to create great literacy journeys.**

**I like that one. Amazing logic it i might say so myself. To be honest, there is no right answer(though Lewis Carroll's answer is probably the best since it is his riddle) but what I've found through all this is quite cool and defiantly got me thinking. Although, 'magic10' gave me another idea, it is meant to be the unanswered question and 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' they have ultimate answers but no question. So in their mind, the answer is 42 because that is the answer with no question in said TV programme. Another spoonful of amazing logic. Quite fascinating...I need to find some more unanswered riddles to see what everyone comes up with.**

**Now I'm rambling...oh someone do stop me...**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**White Queen's P.O.V**

_6th Of August 1846_

It's been two days since the attack and I haven't seen the Hatter at all. I worried for my old friend, he looked like he had taken badly to day. He had just saw everyone of his relatives be killed in front of is eyes. I'm sure _I_ wouldn't be able to take it while staying sane if it was Alice, never mind my whole family.

I was currently pacing the giant throne room with said girl giggling in my arms. I was waiting for Alice's room to be completed so I could let her sleep peacefully instead of having to deal with my troubles that, even at the age of three months, she seemed to understand perfectly and her eyes had looked almost sympathetic.

One of the few followers I had left came through and told me that her room was complete. I ran through quickly, startling Alice slightly. She looked at me as if to say 'what was that for'. I laughed and slowed down.

"Your room is all done Alice. You can have a room all to yourself." She smiled happily, somehow understanding what I was talking about, but then again, this is Underland, and anything can happen in Underland. She giggled and looked at the door in front of us. The door was pure white like everything else in the castle but had complicated designs a shade or two darker. Gently, I pushed the door open hoping that it was done well enough to suite Alice. What I saw before me was amazing.

The walls were a lovely light blue with a dark blue strip running across the top, middle and bottom of the walls. There was a big bit of wall above her cot that had a frame painted round it but no picture, allowing her to create what she wished as she grew. The sun shone in from the window, cascading across the whole room but a see-through, silver curtain was round the cot to stop too much light getting in, allowing her to sleep longer, undisturbed. Her whole wardrobe was completely filled already, full of lovely dresses for all weathers. Her chest of drawers was full with different accessories, including some hats that I just _knew_ the Hatter had made. At least I knew he was still stable enough to compose a couple of hats. Including a light blue one to match most of her dresses. The hat was a small boater with a transparent black fabric covering the eyes to look like a veil then it wrapped right round the hat with pretty black feathers sticking out from the left side. I saw Alice gazing over to look at the hat herself and knew in my heart she would be furious when she grew out of it.

I closed the drawer and opened a different one filled with night gowns. I picked one out and changed Alice into it quickly so she didn't feel the cold. I placed her slightly torn dress on top of the dresser. She was giggling for a while until she realized, I was putting her to bed. She looked up at me with the cutest little pout I had ever seen. I shook my head and continued walking towards the cot. Her eyes widened, she obviously thought her plan was fool proof. That's when the crying started. I cradled in my arms trying to get her to stop but it still she still continued crying.

I took her to the kitchen and started to heat up a bottle of milk, praying I didn't melt the plastic like the first time I tried to do this. That was a mini disaster just waiting to happen.

I continued rocking her as I waited for the milk to heat up. Her crying didn't stop nor calm down, even after I had fed her. I also changed her, told her stories and sung to her but...nothing. It was only when I felt myself fall asleep on my feet did I realize...the sun was rising. I had just stayed up all night with Alice and I felt that it wasn't going to be the last. I looked down at her and she stopped crying and instead, starting giggling. Almost mocking me.

"Your getting it for that one." I said and started tickling her gently. I tickled her until she sounded breathless. She smiled at me and quickly fell asleep after that...was that all I had to do? I stayed up all night just to figure out if I tickled her, she would go to sleep. Only Alice would tire themselves out by laughing too much.

I gently put her in her crib as not to wake her again. I was just about to go to bed when...

"Your majesty." I was very temped to groan loudly. I turned towards the voice, my head not registering it yet, to see a very upset looking Hatter.

"Tarrant." I smiled sympathetically. His hair seemed to be even more untameable than usual, no offence or anything.

"I've come to see how you are, as well as Alice." He said quietly, any quieter and I wouldn't have heard it.

"We're both doing fine. I can already tell Alice loves the hats you've made her." He smiled sadly. I really did feel for him. He'd never experienced anything this horrifying in is life, yet here he was asking if Alice and I were alright. I really should have asked him the same but I didn't want to make him worse than he was.

"Tea?"

* * *

I had talked with him for a while as he told me how he was feeling and the things troubling him. I just let him go on, he had been my friend for as long as I could remember and not letting speak his mind wouldn't help that.

He continued until I shushed him for a second. I heard Alice's crying from down the hall. I quickly ran to her with Tarrant following. I was still shattered and wasn't thinking straight and started pushing, pull doors and I forgot what room Alice was in and stuff like that.

"Why don't I look after her for a while?" Tarrant said, grabbing my arm before I went in.

"That would be smarter wouldn't it. Thank you very much, Tarrant." As I walked into my room I heard Tarrant say 'Afternoon Princess.' I smiled and shut the door quietly.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**This may not be as good as my first chapter but I'm trying, really. I've found myself walking the way the Mirana does, my friend Sara has picked on me a couple of times for it, especially when I do the hand thing or when I have a long skirt on I lift it so I don't fall down the stairs...but I still get picked on for it.**

**The next chapter is Tarrant and Baby Alice's time together. I'm imagining it right now.**

**Today's Riddle!**

**The following number is the only one of its kind: 8,549,176,320. Can you figure out what is so special about it?**

**Caitlin xxx**


End file.
